DRW Chuck's Notebook
}| }| }} |image= |description=Unknown |location=Pause Menu |}} Chuck's Notebook is a key item in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. It is the journal that Chuck Greene uses to keep track of the survivors he encounters during his stay in Still Creek and Fortune City, as well as their current statuses. Status There are five possible statuses for the survivors that Chuck has encountered. *'Safe': Survivors marked as safe have been brought back to the Brockett Gas Station or the Fortune City Emergency Shelter and are awaiting rescue. *'Dead': Survivors marked as dead have been killed, either by psychopaths, zombies, other survivors, or Chuck himself. *'Undead': Survivors marked as undead have been killed and zombified, and their undead forms have been seen. *'Lost': Survivors marked as lost have been located, but due to other circumstances can no longer be found. *'Located': Survivors marked as located have been seen and possibly escorted, but are neither safe nor dead. Still Creek Survivors The following information is the exact same information gathered from Chuck's notebook in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. There is a total of 12 entries Fortune City Survivors The following information is the exact same information gathered from Chuck's notebook in Dead Rising 2. There is a total of 118 entries. {|width="100%" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" style="text-align:center" !class="Path" width="10%"|Number !class="Path" width="10%"|Picture !class="Path" width="20%"|Name !class="Path" width="10%"|Age !class="Path" width="50%"|Description |- |001 | |Crystal Bailey |25 |TK's twin co-hostesses on "Teror Is Reality". "Sexy" doesn't even begin to describe these sisters. |- |002 | |Amber Bailey |25 |TK's twin co-hostesses on "Teror Is Reality". "Sexy" doesn't even begin to describe these sisters. |- |003 | |Antoine Thomas |40 |Ambitious chef, so dismayed the outbreak ruined his big chance at fame that he's cooking up horrifyingly "unique" dishes to finally top all his rivals. |- |004 | |Ted Smith |30 |The slightly "slow" caretaker for Snowflake the tiger. Hates people, but loves animals. Will do anything to find food for Snowflake. |- |005 | |Randy Tugman |28 |A socially awkward virgin and internet sex addict who is using the outbreak as a chance to get "married" to any unfortunate women he can find. |- |006 | |Dwight Boykin |35 |Career Military man who thought he'd seen everything - until the zombie outbreak. Shell-shocked and delusional, he shoots everything that moves. |- |007 | |Brandon Whittaker |22 |A member of CURE driven mad by the outbreak, who believes the only way to stop oppression is to equalize everyone - by making them all zombies. |- |008 | |Carl Schliff |32 |A pathologically loyal public servant. Neither snow, or sleet... nor zombies shall keep him from his appointed rounds. |- |009 | |Seymour Redding |35 |A Western-obsessed, insecure security guard who sees the outbreak as his long-awaited chance to be "the law" and get the respect and power he feels he deserves. |- |010 |Empty till a decent picture is found. |Reed Wallbeck |33 |One of a pair of failed professional magicians, experimenting with a new, spectacularly gory trick - on anyone unlucky enough to be around. |- |011 |Empty till a decent picture is found. |Roger Withers |35 |One of a pair of failed professional magicians, experimenting with a new, spectacularly gory trick - on anyone unlucky enough to be around. |- |012 | |Deetz Hartman |50 |One of four buddies who vow to keep America safe by taking out those responsible for destroying the countries - which for them is pretty much anyone still left alive. |- |013 |Empty till a decent picture is found. |Derrick Duggan |30 |One of four buddies who vow to keep America safe by taking out those responsible for destroying the countries - which for them is pretty much anyone still left alive. |- |015 |Empty till a decent picture is found. |Johnny James |22 |One of four buddies who vow to keep America safe by taking out those responsible for destroying the countries - which for them is pretty much anyone still left alive. |- ||016 | . |Tyrone King |33 |Host and producer for the controversial pay-per-view televison game show "Terror Is Reality". |- ||018 | . |Bibi Love |45 |This former one-hit wonder won't let anything - not even a zombie outbreak - come in the way of her big comeback show. |- ||019 | . |Brent Ernst |18 |A young naive mascot, Slappy blames Chuck for starting the outbreak, killing his girl and ruining his life. |- ||020 | . |Louise Jameson |18 |Professional mascot and roller skating aficionado. Companion to Slappy. |- ||021 |Empty till a decent picture is found |Emanuel Tugman |50 |Owner of Swept Away wedding chapel, and Fortune City Justice of the Peace. Father to Randy. |- |022 |Empty till a decent picture is found |Justin Tetherford |25 |Unfortunate survivor seeking food, mistaken for looter, and brought to "justice". |- |023 |Empty till a decent picture is found |Cinda Smith |23 |A beautiful barkeep. Trapped by Antoine in Cucina Donnaci. |- |024 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Stacey Forsythe |25 |Passionate and outspoken head of the zombie rights group CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality). |- |025 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Walter Morris |32 |Kinda funny looking. Found in Hot Excitorama. |- |026 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Richard Kelly |34 |Nervous chef with good intentions. Found in the Dining at Davey’s Restaurant in the Platinum Strip. |- |027 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Andy Talbat |21 |A depressed man brought to the verge by the zombie outbreak. Found in the Palisades Mall. |- |028 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Royce St. John |28 |Student trying to make it as a comedian. Found in Hot Excitorama. |- |029 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Kenneth Walsh |67 |Heroic father-in-law. Found in Shank’s knife store in the Palisades Mall. |- |030 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Chrystal Kennedy |22 |Was seen during the Fortune City Outbreak. |- |031 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Lillian Payne |25 |Heartbroken but tough. Found at the edge of the Fortune Hotel roof. |- |032 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Esther Alwin |98 |Kindly old lady. Found inside Children’s Castle in the Royal Flush Plaza. |- |033 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Sven Blaaborg |35 |A grizzled paramedic. Found in the One Little Duck Bingo hall in the Silver Strip. |- |034 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Luz Palmer |32 |A reliable hole-in-one. Found in the SporTrance at the Royal Flush Plaza. |- |035 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |LaShawndra Dawkins |30 |The pants wearer. Found in the Dark Bean in Royal Flush Plaza. |- |036 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Allison Perkins |22 |Assistant to the deranged Diva. Found in captivity at the Slot Ranch Casino. |- |037 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Chad Elchart |60 |Trying to enjoy retirement. Found wandering around Platinum Strip. |- |038 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Curtis Ellenton |25 |Can name every comic book hero and their powers. Found in the South Plaza Mall. |- |039 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Dean Wayne |46 |War veteran. Found in The American Historium in the Americana Casino. |- |040 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |John Boog |24 |Unlucky with love. Found in the South Plaza Mall. |- |041 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Ray Teller |25 |Found in the South Plaza mall, hiding from a psychopath. |- |042 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Brian Scherbey |27 |Always rolls 20’s. Found in the South Plaza. |- |043 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Lenny Mooney |35 |The best man to take to the casino. Found in the Yucatan. |- |044 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Jared Davis |27 |A fun loving party animal. Found in the Wily Travels in the Royal Flush Plaza. |- |045 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Irwin Sagehorn |43 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |046 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Gordon Dawkins |34 |Dedicated husband. Found in Casual Gals in Royal Flush Plaza. |- |047 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Elrod Bumpkins |31 |As American as apple pie. Found in the Arena. |- |048 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Michael Woo |34 |Veteran zombie killer. Found outside in Fortune Park. |- |049 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Janus Razo |30 |Slick looking player. Found outside the Atlantica Casino. |- |050 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Randolph Allen |28 |The starving artist. Found in the Cleroux Collection Art gallery in the Palisades Mall. |- |051 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Kevin Meyers |24 |A numbers genius. Found in the South Plaza Mall. |- |052 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Bill Montagu |54 |May have a little bit of a problem. Found in the Shamrock Casino |- |053 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Vikki Taylor |21 |Green college student. Found trapped in a bathroom stall. |- |054 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Brittany Beck |27 |A disgruntled employee. Found in the Americana Casino. |- |055 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Terri Glass |27 |Rugged, with a soft voice. Found in the South Plaza. |- |056 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Allen Ash |24 |Heavy Metal personified. Found on the Stage in the Silver Strip. |- |057 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Jeanna Slick |24 |Killer pipes. Found at the Stage in the Silver Strip. |- |058 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Linette Watkins |24 |Still needs to relax. Found in the Venus Touch Spa. |- |059 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Tamara Stein |32 |Dressed to party, but low on morale. |- |060 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Bessie Kent |30 |A wealthy debutante. Found in Kathy’s Space in the Royal Flush Plaza. |- |061 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Willa Harris |28 |Tough as nails. Found in the South Plaza. |- |062 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Summer Chavez |23 |A tanned beauty. Found in the pool of the Palisades Mall. |- |063 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Camille Payne |57 |Stubborn but practical. Found in the Atlantica Casino. |- |064 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Tammy Blaine |21 |A gorgeous mermaid. Found in the Atlantica Casino. |- |065 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Lulu Barra |21 |A tough and determined party animal. |- |066 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Kristin Harris |28 |Showgirl with a love for drinking. Found in the Security Room of the Americana Casino. |- |067 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Katey Greene |7 |Chuck’s spirited daughter. Infected with the zombie virus, she needs Zombrex every 24 hours. |- |068 |Empty till a decent picture can be found Mark Bradson |52 |Phenotrans staff scientist, monitoring gas operations in Fortune City underground. |- |069 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Pearce Stephens |49 |Phenotrans staff scientist, monitoring gas operations in Fortune City underground. |- |070 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Andrea Brenser |57 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |071 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Helen Bonner |33 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |072 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Doris Elchart |28 |A feisty grandmother. Found in the Platinum Strip. |- |073 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Danni Bodine |24 |Almost forced into gruesome matrimony. Found in Swept Away on the Silver Strip. |- |074 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Juan Lee |30 |Flamboyant fashion designer. Found in captivity at the Slot Ranch Casino |- |075 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Lance Pennington |30 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |076 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Alice Paynter |31 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |077 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Noah Hawthorne |77 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |078 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Jenny Slaten |20 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |079 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Drake Denton |28 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |080 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Adrian Lee |19 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |081 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Tom Ebersole |34 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |082 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Shaun Wexler |62 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |083 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Kirby Wilkinson |25 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |- |084 |Empty till a decent picture can be found |Lucas Pontremoli |26 |Was seen during the Fortune City outbreak. |-